The wrong three words
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jimmy is rather harsh with Cindy for once, and she's not fully able to cope with the wrong three words rather then her dreamwords.


My very, very, very first Jimmy Neutron story ! I suddnely got addicted by the somewhat romantic love-relation those two share. And as such, I just needed to write this story. Watch out though, it's not all lovey dovey, hahaha.

The wrong three words 

"Nerdtron, you suck!" laughed Cindy when Jimmy read one of his poëms to the class. Jimmy sighed. She couldn't shut up could she. Nah, he'd just ignore her. "Could you possibly suck any more?" "Feh, what a lame row of jokes you've got ready today Vortex." He mocked. "Today perhaps, but you're lame in every way, every day!" Jimmy swallowed an angry blob. "Oh, just shut up Vortex." "Hahaha, I think the class rather hears you shut it" she laughed.

"Vortex, I HATE YOU!"

Cindy's mouth moved, but no words came. Jimmy just stared in her eyes with his angry pair and she was utterly shocked, lost for words, and above all, hurt. Most of the class stared at her strangely for not retaliating and Jimmy's angry look started to change to one of questions and perhaps even guilt. Cindy could feel tears welling up in her eyes and bolted out of the classroom, leaving an utterly shocked Jimmy behind, with the teacher yelling at him.

Cindy ran and ran. Why did she freak out like that? Why did those words hurt her so much? And why was she crying? Cindy whiped her eyes yet couldn't stop running. She heared a faint voice shout her name but she kept running. No matter who that was, she would be too ashamed to stop and talk about what just happened. Yes, she loved Jimmy Neutron, but no one was supposed to know that, especially not Jimmy, and with her bolting away like that, it couldn't be more clear had she said it herself.

"Cindy!" the voice was clearer now, and Cindy's heart jumped. It was Jimmy. Why was he following her? Why! To mock her? To laugh at her? To hurt her? To… kiss her? No! She was being pathetic! What was she thinking. Her lungs were starting to burn. She ran into a park, to try and hide there. It kind of worked. She was able to hide here but… Jimmy had followed her inside anyways. So Cindy crawled away from the spot he was standing now, taking deep breaths… only a mere inches away from her… and she… fell.

She fell, yet dared not utter a sound. It wasn't an all too long fall, but she fell with her leg in a farely weird position and heard it crack when she came down. Yet still, she dared not utter a sound. Cry she did though. Tears leaked from her eyes and refused to stop falling. This day couldn't have been worse. She was embarassed, hurt and worse, the one she loved schattered her feelings in a thousand pieces, then burried them far away from him. She started sobbing uncontrollably and was mentally kicking herself for not keeping it down more.

"Cindy?"

It was Jimmy. And he was not referring to her as Vortex this time. Why? Was he actually worried? Well, either way, she couldn't be stuck there, she couldn't walk and could therefore not get out of this stupid pit or walk home for that matter. So, she found herself out of options. "I'm here" she said just loud enough to be heard. Immediately, Jimmy's head appeared from behind the bushes. She was scratched by branches, had a broken leg, and was covered in mud all over, and this is how Jimmy must lay eyes on her. Therefore, she averted hers.

Jimmy immediately slid down and landed next to her. "Gods Cindy, what happened?" he asked rather worriedly. "Fell down" she sobbed, trying to not say more then needed. Jimmy sighed and picked her up bridal style, after which he easily climbed out of the pit. Without saying a word, Jimmy carried her all the way… tho his place. "W-Why are we here?" asked Cindy carefully. "I can't carry you all the way to the doctor" he stated out of breath. Cindy was a tad embarassed about that. "And I'm as good, if not better then the best doctor, trust me."

Cindy stared at him strangily. "No you're not" she stated. "yes, I am" answered Jimmy and put her down gently on his bed. Cindy had to admit he indeed wasn't bad. He put a farely good cast on her leg, after which he started to take care of her scratches. "Good enough?" he asked while tending to one on her forehead. "Yes" answered Cindy.

"Say, about earlier…" Jimmy started. "it's okay Jimmy" said Cindy. "I understand." "No!" said Jimmy loudly. "You don't" actually, I lied… I er… told you the wrong three words… "The wrong… eh?" asked Cindy. She didn't quite understand. "I actually erm…" he tended to a scratch close to her rozy lips. "I love you Cindy" Cindy flinched a bit. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked. Cindy started crying. "yes, you did!" Jimmy just stared. "Right here" said Cindy pointing at her heart.

Jimmy suddenly dropped the cloth he was holding and embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry Cindy, I didn't mean it, I really didn't." and then he kissed her. Swiftly yet oh so deeply. And Cindy, oh, she returned the kiss alright. "I love you too Jimmy"

"I love you too"

Jimmy just smiled and put a bandaid on her forehead.


End file.
